vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
122436-thinking-of-buying-the-game-have-some-questions
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- 1) PvP servers have low population, PvE servers have good population. However both servers have a good number of friendly Guilds that will help you experience the group PvE content, which is the best part of Wildstar if you aren't a PvP fan (other than the sweet sweet Lore <3) and it's recommended you join one. Wildstar DOES have a low population, so it's good to have a Guild to play around with, but it's very far from dead and wont be going anywhere for a long time according to a statement from NCSoft. So you have nothing to fear. 2) PvE balance is remarkably good. No class reigns. Currently Warriors parse the most DPS in raids, but the level of difference is small compared to other games. PvP Balance is some of the best I've ever seen in an MMO. Medics are a little bit overtuned in Battlegrounds at the moment but it's nothing that isn't surpassable with pure skill. The only CURRENT issue with PvP is that gear that requires high rating (which was heavily win-traded when the game first came out. >_>) is extremely powerful and very difficult for most people to get. HOWEVER in around one or two weeks a PvP patch is coming out that will let anyone purchase that gear and reduce the effectiveness of PvE gear, thus leveling the playing field for PvP. 3) Wildstar Dungeons are like WoW Raids. The game is more challenging, more based on skill than just repeating a rotation over and over like a mindless zombie, and so on. PvP is the same thing. If you want a game that you have to actually TRY in order to be successful in (and by 'try' I mean get good, not just grind gear) and not a game that you can play by rolling your face on the keyboard while eating a sandwich, Wildstar is for you. 4) True before Drop 4. Drop 4 fixed that. They reitemized a lot of the dungeon and raid loot and made it possible to make constant gear progression in Raids and there are now dailies for Dungeons, Adventures, Shiphands and PvP. There's tons to do at endgame. 5) It's not on your list, but yeah, Housing. Don't overlook it, it's great especially if you like to make stuff. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Let us know if you have any questions or need anything. I like to think this game's community is the friendliest bunch out there, even if we squabble now and then. | |} ---- ---- 1. If you have to ask that question then you probably already know the answer. 2. Swings and roundabouts; in general Warriors > the rest so if you're looking to play the most OP class, that's your best bet. 3. Fun till you get to endgame. 4. True, most of the endgame is locked behind some kind of wall. PvP is lol. Give the 10 day free trial a go and see how you fare. Combat and housing are the best two things WildStar has going for it at the moment, infact they're the only two things it has. | |} ----